Applications having a map positioning function are used by users to determine current geographic positions and geographic positions of destinations to be reached, and to obtain routes for reaching the destinations.
In a conventional method for positioning and navigating, coordinate information of a user's current position is firstly obtained by positioning manners such as global positioning system (GPS) positioning, base station positioning, or wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) positioning, A destination input by the user is then received, and coordinate information of the destination is obtained; and a route for reaching the destination is further determined based on the coordinate information of the user's current position and the coordinate information of the destination. In addition, in the conventional method, the user's orientation may also be obtained by a gyro or an electronic compass and provided to the user. In this way, the user may be guided to turn to a correct direction along the route, so as to reach the destination. As a result, a weight, volume and production cost of a device performing the conventional method can increase due to employing additional hardware components, such as the gyro or the electronic compass, to obtain the orientation of the user.